The manufacture of French fries tends to follow a basic process of washing, peeling when desired, cutting, blanching in hot water or steam, drying, frying and freezing or chilling. This process, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,993 and 3,472,591, was originally developed to provide French fries for the foodservice market. Corrugated or lattice-cut French fries have been produced by a similar process. Since that time, a trend has developed to live a healthier lifestyle. That trend has included a reduction in the consumption of fried foods. Acknowledging this trend, many restaurants and others in the foodservice industry have reduced or even eliminated their offering of fried foods. Despite this trend, there is still a strong demand in the foodservice industry for a crispy potato side dish. The foodservice industry has attempted to meet this demand with a thin lattice-cut French fry or chip that portrays an upscale image, and that can be cooked without frying, such as in an oven or by microwave.
The processes used today for manufacturing both ovenable and microwavable lattice-cut chips are derivatives of the existing frying processes. Despite the advantages these products may provide, chips cooked in an oven or by microwave have produced inferior results to those cooked by frying in oil. That is, chips that are fried in oil consistently have a crispy outer layer with a smooth and creamy interior. In contrast, it is difficult to consistently obtain a crispy surface texture on chips that are baked in a conventional oven or by microwave.
There therefore is a need for improved processed chips which can be baked in a conventional oven or in a microwave, but that will exhibit a crispy surface texture reminiscent of fried French fries on a consistent basis. In particular, there is a need for such products in a lattice-cut form.